Chapter 3/Typhuss and Kira get back together
(One year later, 2388, USS Intrepid, Helen's quarters) Helen, its over between us, I'm getting back together with Kira and we should go back to being friends says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I'm ok with that Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks out of Helen's quarters and heads to transporter room 2. (Corridor) Typhuss is heading towards transporter room 2. Then Typhuss arrives at transporter room 2 and walks in. (Transporter room 2) Typhuss gets on the transporter pad. One to beam down to Bajor, at my house says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Aye, sir the transporter chief says as he inputs the coordinates and beams Captain Kira down to the surface. (Bajor, outside Typhuss's house) Typhuss knocks on the door of his house. Kira wearing a robe opens the door. Typhuss hey come in Kira says as she moves to let Typhuss into the house. Typhuss walks in. Typhuss closes the door. I broke up with Helen today, I want you back and I want to get back together with you, I missed you and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I never filed the divorce papers Typhuss because I still have feelings for you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. We are still married, I'm sorry that it took me a year to figure things out, I love you says Typhuss then kisses Kira on the lips. Its ok Typhuss I'm not mad Kira says as she kisses him again. Daddy Hoshi says as she walks into the room. Hi honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Are you and mommy getting back together? Hoshi asked as she looked at her mother and father. Yes honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Hoshi hugs her father. So are you staying Typhuss Kira says as she looks at her husband. Yes I am, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. For how long seeing how the war with the Der'kal is over? Kira asked as she looked at her husband. Until Starfleet needs me to go on a mission for them, right now I'm here with you and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'm glad that Janeway can regulate your job as a Starfleet officer and being a husband and a father Kira says as she's holding her husband watching her kids play. Me too and I hate war, I don't like it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Me either Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at his kids then at Kira. I missed all of you, so much says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. We missed you as well Kira says as she and the kids hug Typhuss. Intrepid to Captain Kira Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira and the kids stop hugging Typhuss. Kira here, what is it Commander Madden says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Sorry to disturb you sir but Admiral Janeway has ordered us to proceed to the Romulan Neutral Zone in sector 21505, to wait for the Enterprise returning it's believed that the Romulans are planning an attack on the Federation with a massive fleet every ship along the Zone is heading there Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge.